Typically, a vehicle seat includes a cushion pad which forms a seat outer shape, and a seat cover which covers the cushion pad. The seat cover is formed by a plurality of pieces formed of a seat-cover skin material sewn into a bag shape. From the viewpoint of the design of the seat, for example, in some cases, a stitch may be applied to the skin material of the piece corresponding to the seating surface of the seat (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The seat-cover skin material described in Patent Document 1 is configured to include a surface material formed with a large number of ventilation through-holes, and the skin material is provided with stitches configured by a plurality of seams extending linearly in parallel to each other.
In the surface material, a large number of threading holes are formed at intervals along a line to be stitched, and the stitching thread on the front side passes through the threading hole and intersects with the stitching thread on the back side. As a result, meandering of the stitch seams, for example, sewing of the stitching thread on the front side into the ventilation through-hole is suppressed.